


Thanks, Buckland

by TurquoiseCake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consentual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex Magick, Vanilla, Wicca, Wine, Witchcraft, bathing together, mild fasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseCake/pseuds/TurquoiseCake
Summary: Dave and Jade work together to banish a harmful space anomaly that’s been consuming humanities positive energy, and they do so by using the most powerful spellcasting technique known to man— sex.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Thanks, Buckland

As a witch, you manipulate energy. 

As a witch of space, you manipulate space. 

If you’re going to manipulate something, you should know a few things by heart first. You ask yourself, what are you manipulating, why are you manipulating it, and what manipulation is. 

You are Jade Harley. A disturbance in space has caught your attention, an anomaly of negative energy not far from earth that is consuming the positive energy from people and leaving them feeling hopeless and depressed, and you plan to do something about it. The location of the anomaly has been pinpointed, you’ve charted it on your map and circled it twice, you’ve visited it in spirit during meditation, and you’ve even tried speaking to it. The anomaly is hungry, all it wants is positive energy. So, you’re going to banish it to a far corner of the galaxy where it can feed without causing distress to sentient lifeforms. 

In summary, you are manipulating the position of a local space anomaly, and you are manipulating its position because it is causing strong negative energy in humans. By manipulating, you essentially mean changing. 

You prepare to cast your spell. 

Before you start, you make sure your partner is completely in on it too. The method you’ll be using is sex, ergo, _sex magic_. You sit down with Dave over some drinks and dinner, tea for you, fruit juice for him. Telling him all about the crisis at hand with the space anomaly, you make sure he understands what the matter is and what you want to do about it. He agrees, albeit in his own way. Next you fill him in on your whole plan, the whole ritual, and everything it entails. He listens carefully. 

Dave seems to understand everything, and has no problems with it, but he does approach you with one question. “Don’t I also have to be a witch to participate in this?” 

You take a refreshing sip of tea and feel its warmth comfort you. “By ‘this’ do you mean the casting of the spell through sex?” 

“Yeah.” He fiddles with the pasta on his plate, pushing it about with a fork before occasionally taking bites of it. 

“Well, no! You don’t have to be a witch to do magic, anyone can do it! Being a witch mostly means I practice a Wiccan way of life.” 

“Ok,” he seems intent on studying the wall beside him. “So it’s not like, wrong or intrusive of me to participate in this without being a witch myself?” 

“Not at all, so long as you respect it.” Gently, you reach across the table and take his hand in yours. “I need you to remember, though, that you don’t have to do anything you’re not completely comfortable with. A major part of this is to be entirely relaxed and comfortable, no fears, no lies, no inhibitions.” 

He nods, and finally meets your eyes after taking a deep breath. You know being open and sincere can be hard for him, so you give him the space he needs to work it out with himself first. At the end of the night, he agrees, and even seems a bit excited for it. 

Cleanliness is the first step, of both body and mind. You and Dave both cleanse the inside of your bodies by fasting for twenty four hours, meaning no alcohol, no sex, and no food other than whole wheat bread, honey, and water. After dinner you take a bath together to cleanse the outside, adding two tablespoonfuls of sea salt to the water along with your soap. 

The whole day you’ve been setting the mood, even just reminding each other to only eat bread and honey and drink nothing but water has been gradually preparing you for the mindset you’ll need for the ritual. This part in particular, however, really sets the beginning of the night. You’ve set candles around the tub for mood lighting, adorned the bath with flowers (red roses for passion, pink flowers for intimacy, light blue orchids for comfort and safety), and you’re both naked. You’ll both continue to be naked for the ritual, but _still_. The way he looks at you, and the way he reacts to you looking at him, it does something to excite you. 

“Can we touch each other?” He asks, idly swishing one hand across the surface of the water. “Like, before the ritual.” 

“Good question!” You lather some soap between your hands and lift one leg out of the water to wash it. “I think it mostly depends on your definition of sex. We’re not supposed to do anything super sexy before the start of the ritual, so if the touching gets you too hot and bothered too early, I’d say it’s best to refrain. Otherwise, go to town!” 

He gives a small nod. “Can I wash your hair?” 

“Sure!” You scooch over and hand him your shampoo, as well as the plastic bowl. He uses the bowl to pour water from the bath over your head, then works it through with his hands. The soap comes next, and he applies it with care, massaging it into your hair. You relax into his touch and sigh, feeling refreshed as he rinses it out for you. 

“You have so much fucking hair.” He mutters lovingly, which makes you giggle. It’s true though, you have long, thick dark hair that goes all the way down to your hips, you might need a haircut soon. 

“Can I wash yours too?” You ask, looking at him over your shoulder when he’s done. 

“Yeah, just watch the shades.” The shades that he’s referring to sit still on his face, the only item of apparel left on him. It’s mostly a comfort thing at this point, but sometimes you do wish he’d take them off. You’ve taken your glasses off for the bath, so he’s all blurry to you, but he has the advantage of 20-20 vision, so you know he can see you just fine. Lucky. 

You would point all this out to him, but decide it’s best to let him do what makes him feel most comfortable. So you nod and get to work, gently guiding him to turn around and tip his head back so you can pour water over his hair. Halfway through massaging the soap in, he quietly takes his shades off and sets them on the side of the tub. You guess he got tired of them being in the way, or got worried the soap would mess them up somehow. Either way, you’re secretly glad they’re off. They seem like a symbol of his facade, but maybe you read too much into them. 

When the bath is done you both dry off with towels and refresh with a little deodorant and lotion. Now begins the fun part. 

While being fun, it’s also very important and hard work, and you have to remember why you’re doing this. Thinking about a big ominous space anomaly hovering just beyond the moon isn’t exactly conducive to getting off, but it does help delay orgasm which can be a useful amplifier. You explain all this to Dave while he helps you cleanse the room you’ll be working in. An especially important part is to imagine the finished product of the spell, rather than the process of the spell working. In this instance that means picturing exactly where you want the anomaly to go to, and picturing the anomaly already being there, instead of imagining the anomaly slowly moving away. 

You’ve marked the place you want to relocate it to on your star charts, and you point them out for Dave. Exactly here, between these three stars, in this part of the galaxy. Here it has access to plenty of positive energy that isn’t being produced and needed by sentient creatures. Once you’re sure he’s got it, you begin preparing the temple. 

While sprinkling salted water that you’ve personally blessed, you go around the room chanting a poem in your native tongue to banish negative energy and evil from the premises, and then do the same thing again while swinging incense instead of sprinkling salted water. You set your altar, draw your circle, and light your candles. Dave sits in the center of the circle while you go around the circumference of it with a sword, directing energy through the sword to the barrier of the circle. When you’ve finished calling on the powers of the east, south, west and north, you settle down in front of him to begin the ritual. 

“So, uh,” he sits cross-legged on the cushioned mat you set up beforehand, “is now the part where we start fucking?” 

“Almost!” You settle in his lap and drape your arms over his shoulders, and his hands instinctively go to your hips. “We have to warm up first.” Gently, you take one of his hands in yours and hold it between you. “Meditate with me.” 

You meditate. Focusing on exactly what you want to do, what you want to happen, how you’re going to make it happen, until you’ve got the image so clear in your head it might as well be real already. Dave gently brings your hand that he’s holding to his chest, and says softly, “Jade.” 

“Yes?” You don’t open your eyes. Feeling him is plenty. 

“I’m ready.” He says. You can feel his pulse align in rhythm with yours. 

“Ok,” you take a deep breath and rest your forehead against his. “Me too.” 

Your free hand cups his face, stroking his cheek, and pulls him into a soft kiss. There is no rush, you can take your time getting into it. His lips part naturally under yours, and by the time your tongue is involved you can feel the warmth rising between the two of you. Your hands go to massage his shoulders, slide down his chest, occasionally touching a nipple. He wraps his arms around your back to draw you closer, feeling up your thigh, down your back, over your ass. Leaning in, you sigh against his lips and trace your fingers ever so lightly down the front of his sternum, feeling him shudder. 

When you break the kiss to breathe, he’s breathing heavy, face flushed and eyes glossy. He trails kisses down your cheek, then goes to suck marks into your neck. One of his hands finds your right tit, which he massages lovingly. You nuzzle your face into his hair and make soft noises in response to him, and feel him shift his position slightly with anticipation. You’re facing him, as he sits cross-legged with you on his lap. Both your hands find his cheeks and you move to kiss his forehead, down the bridge of his nose till you meet his mouth again. 

Sliding your hands up his thighs, you keep your eyes shut as you feel his dick, getting hard and almost ready. The arousal is empathetic between the two of you, shared and amplified as it builds from one to the other, like a light being set between two mirrors. You comb your hands through his hair, messing it up beautifully as you deepen the kiss. In turn he feels his way down your stomach to between your legs, blindly and carefully tracing out the start of your vulva, your clitoris, and your entrance. You must be getting wet, because he’s able to slide his fingers over you with ease and minimal friction. 

Ever so carefully, he presses on your clit and rubs at it, making you go weak at the knees. You melt into the kiss and gently bite his lip until he’s making soft, restrained little noises back at you, starting to squirm a little where he sits. Still you take your time, focusing on the feeling of his hands on you, his lips under yours, the heat between his legs. It’s clear in the way he pulls your hips forward, shifting slightly and squeezing your ass that he wants you on him. The thought gets heat pooling in your lower spine, you want him in you just as badly. 

You reach for the condom that you’d set at the base of the altar, unwrap it and roll it onto him. He swallows hard and steadies himself, you can feel his heartbeat hammering under your fingertips. Kissing once again, you scoot forward one more time and settle over his dick, slowly sinking down onto him. He holds his breath, biting his lip. When you’ve bottomed out, you clench your muscles around him and he gasps, holding onto your hips for dear life. Situating yourself on your knees, you begin to move slowly, dragging off him before sliding back down. 

Everything is set, the spell has begun. Envisioning your end goal in mind, you see the anomaly gone away and in its new home, between those three stars, in that section of the galaxy. You name the three stars aloud, in part to remind Dave what you’re doing this for. Under his breath, he repeats the names of the three stars back to you, letting you know he’s onboard. The protection of the circle surrounds you, energy surges within you, you feel connected to him and the universe and everything. 

With your hands on his shoulders, you start moving with intent, and hear him moan softly with a hitch in his voice beneath you. His hips buck up involuntarily, he pulls you close to hide his face in your sternum. You cradle his head against you and stroke his back, feeling the stretch of him inside you, sliding against where you’re sensitive. To a beat in your head, you move on him till you’re breathing heavy and trembling slightly. He makes short, breathless little moans and gasps into your collarbones. Slowly his hands drag down your back, short nails digging in to get a grip on you. 

“Mh, shit, baby,” he stutters, trying to get your attention, “we have to slow down or something I’m getting close,” 

The fact that he’s close to orgasming already from you is hot as fuck, making you want to speed up, but you know you have to build the energy up as long as possible, so you push him down onto his back and re-situate yourself a bit. 

“Relax,” You tell him, “picture the anomaly between those three stars, want it with all your being.” 

It must help, because despite his heavy breathing and hazy eyes, he manages to hold out. You touch your clitoris, pressing on it firmly as you stroke it to the rhythm of your hips. He’s beautiful beneath you, flushed cheeks and drawn up eyebrows, chest heaving, the lines of his muscles and hips moving subtly under his skin, glossy with sweat. He’s got the body of the statue of David, it’s like he was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. If you’re not careful you could get stendahl’s syndrome from looking at him too long. 

Bracing yourself with your hand on his chest, you ride him while touching yourself till you’re all but shaking with the feeling. The image of the anomaly relocated to its new position stands fast in your mind, you want it gone there with your whole being. However, here, on top of him, you realize you want Dave more. While sex magic is one of the most powerful methods of spellcasting, you’re starting to realize it may not have been the best idea considering he distracts you from everything else in the best way possible. 

You have to focus. The anomaly. Moved. Permanently. Keeping that keyword in mind, ‘move,’ you plow onward full speed ahead, feeling the energy and power build within you with every bounce of your hips. Dave looks like he’s close, barely able to keep his eyes open. He’s arching his back off the mat and moaning helplessly, clutching at your thighs and trying to move his hips in vain. Dragging your hand down his chest, you lean forward briefly to kiss him on the cheek and remind him, “I love you.” 

“Fuck,” he strains to get the words out, “I love you too.” 

Sitting back up, you keep fucking him, or rather fucking yourself on him (?), feeling the energy build in you until you feel like you’re about to burst with it. Breathlessly, you say the names of the three stars one more time, hardly able to remember them. Your hand on your clit aches but you work it double time, feeling the heat coil up tight and hot in your lower stomach as you clench your muscles. 

Dave digs his heels into the mat and cries out, gripping your thighs so hard it hurts, he’s coming. It’s gorgeous, how his eyes roll back and his back arches up, legs pressed together tightly. You feel the pang of arousal hit you from the sight of it and your breath catches in your throat, you bounce once, twice, and then you’re gone. With all the willpower you can possibly muster, you shout “MOVE!” at the anomaly as your orgasm wracks through your entire body, leaving you moaning and trembling from it. 

Delight overcomes you as you know that it’s been done, the spell is cast and change is inevitable. You collapse from exhaustion, falling forward as gently as you can on top of Dave. He strokes your back sweetly, as you catch your breath, tucking your messy hair behind your ear. Chest to chest, you can feel his heartbeat and breathing beneath you, as you settle your face into the crook of his neck. “It’s done,” you mutter, satisfied and spent. “We did it.” 

“Nice.” He says tiredly. After a pause, his hand stills on your back and he asks, “did, uh, was that good? For you?” 

“Yes.” You breathe without hesitation, already reminiscing on the experience fondly. “The point of the ritual wasn’t just to have fun, but fuck if I didn’t have fun anyway!” 

He chuckles, nuzzling your hair with his face. “Nice. Me too.” 

“Then again doing something for a good cause should feel good, I suppose.” You gasp and shudder as you pull off him, and he groans softly. Settling back down on him is more comfortable this time, you’re able to intertwine with him easily. “I guess it depends.”

“Yeah.” He sounds sleepy, he must be coming down. The two of you rest there, holding each other tenderly for a while before moving. It’s only when you can sense him starting to drift off to sleep that you sit up and pat his cheek. “Mmh?” He looks at you under heavy eyelids. 

“Don’t sleep here, let’s close the circle and get in bed first.” You take his hand and help him sit up, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. 

Standing, you take up the sword on the altar and go to each cardinal direction, thanking them for their protection, closing the circle as you go around it. When the temple is closed and everything is neatly put away, which he helps you with, you hold hands and exit to the east, going out the door of the room. You go into the bedroom and he lies down on the bed, sprawling out on his back, and sighs. A bottle of wine sits on the dresser, along with two glasses set upside down, which you take and bring to the nightstand beside the bed. 

“Wine?” You ask before pouring any. 

“Don’t think I’ll need it, but sure, I’ll have a little.” He sits up lazily on his elbows, watching you pour a little in a glass and hand it to him. He takes it and raises it subtly to you, then takes a sip. “Good shit.” 

You pour some for yourself and settle in next to him, close against his side. After a small kiss on his cheek, you drink your wine and relax. 

“The anomaly,” He starts, after taking a sip, “is it gone?” 

“I’ll check in the morning.” You draw your legs up to pull the blanket out from under you. “There’s a chance we may have to do this several times for emphasis, since it’s a pretty formidable thing.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” He finishes his drink and reaches over to set the empty glass on the nightstand. “What is this anomaly, anyway? Like, is it a black hole? A sentient alien?” 

“I’m not sure exactly, but it’s very foreign.” You swallow the last of your wine and scoot in under the covers, holding them up so Dave can climb in beside you. “I plan to do more research on it once it’s been relocated to a place where it’s not causing harm.” 

“Cool, tell me what you find.” He snuggles into your side and rests his head on your chest, letting out a deep breath and relaxing. 

“I will.” You promise, and kiss him goodnight. 


End file.
